Vampire Kisses
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Zero is going to meet Kaname parents this going base on Vampire Kisses.
1. Chapter 1

It took me 16 years to find my true love. My name is Zero Kiryu and I'm the oldest twin out of my family. I have silver hair and lavender eyes. I attended Cross High School. Most people mistaken me for my twin Ichiru Kiryu she the completely opposite of me. For example Ichiru is into biggest band and latest trends in clothes. While I look like the bride of Dracula with my scowled place lovely on my face, I sport a lovely tattoo on my neck. My parents freak out when they saw it and my twin was disgusted with it. Yagari my godfather thought was cool in fact he was the one that brought to the tattoo parlor to get done when my parents and Ichiru were out of town. The only friend I have in entire town is Yuuki Cross who is the daughter principal. I met her in middle school where she getting picks by group of guys and girls and I didn't fancy it so decide to pick a fight I was out number by five to one. Guess who won that fight with just bad back. I did. Yagari taught me how to fight and I enroll into karate I have black belt and top student of my class. Even with all that I'm bit genius but I refuse to show it compare to my twin she flaunted with her cashmere sweater, her pencil skirt, and wedge heels.

Back what I was talking about that took me 16 years to find true love. I met him on Halloween night in the old mansion at the edge of town. At first I thought a good looking guy with chocolate brown hair and wine red eyes. When I look at mirror right next to me I didn't see his reflection. At first I thought it was just a trick mirror that you see at the fun house. After encounter I decide do research on my own. That's when I found out he is famous Kaname Kuran the Vampire Prince of Romaine. I counterfort him and I was ready for the fight if try to kill me instead I was surprise with a kiss.

So that how Kaname and I got toghter in nutshell. Right now I'm kind of panicking that his parents coming over in three weeks and I have to get ready to meet them. One thing Kaname didn't tell them I was human. So this is going to be inserting.

/

A/N: Here is another Vampire Knight FanFic with Zero being girl. Zero is going to portray Raven from Vampire Kisses and Kaname will portray Alexander. Sorry for crappy grammar.

P.s. I will be balancing two different series.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First thank you for reading Vampire Kisses; I don't own Vampire Knight and Vampire Kisses. Moving on too chapter two. Before I forget yes Zero and Ichiru are girls if anyone was confuse.**

**/**

Week One, Day One:

Zero Pov:

Man this so boring as I sitting the dentist office. Not even Ichiru can keep entertain me. Usually when are mom drivers us to the dentist office I poke Ichiru to keep me entertain and then Ichiru would tell my mom and mom will give me a glare making me stop. I have many memories of the dentist one of my favorites is when I was six.

_Flashback:_

"_Zero Kiryu" The women with blond hair and brown eyes ask for me. I just nod as I follow her inside to the chair. _

"_How was school?" She asks as I take my seat. I just simply shrugged. _

"_Open wide Zero." She said. I open mouth and dentist just laughed "Well you lovely teeth." I smile with my plastic vampire teeth. _

_End of Flashback:_

When I had those plastic fangs, it scared Ichiru; because she thought I really turn into a real vampire.

"Zero Kiryu" The same blonde hair women came out ever since I was little. I just nod and got up.

"Are you going to pull the same stunt on me when you did when you're six?" She ask with a small chuckled.

"No" I smile I was glad she remember what I did.

"Let me guess you're Senior?" She asks as you turn around to see me.

"Yea" I replay as I got into her office space with just a chair.

"So what you're plans after school?" She asks as she starts cleaning my teeth.

"Maybe start my own defense class." I stated as she pick at my teeth. I start to hear my twin sister talking with her dentist.

"That sounds good." She stated as she peck more at my teeth. I slowly start to get annoy of her picking my teeth. Then I tune her out until another dentist came in. Then start asking me about my day I just told him the same thing I did with the blonde dentist.

"Well Zero your teeth seem pretty health." Another dentist said as throw way the gloves.

"Are we done?" I ask as I try to get up.

"Yes we are done, Zero." The blonde dentist said as she had me a plastic bag filled goodies which just a new toothbrush, mouthwash, and floss. I just start to walk back to my mom and sat with Ichiru.

"How was your check up?" I ask.

"Good" She replies with smile. I smile and pat her on the head.

"Come on girls we are going home." My mom said as she starts head to the car.

"I'll called shot gun!" Ichiru shot she reaches her hand for the door handled. I swatted her away from door handled.

"Owww" Ichiru shouted as she rubs on her hand.

"Oldest first" I stated as I get in the car.

"You're only two minutes early, Zero" Ichiru stated.

"Still older then you" I stated as I get in the passenger seated. "Nice try though." I replay.

On the way back to the house I started what is Kaname doing.

At Night:

I sneak out my house to see Kaname. I quickly grab my bike and started my way up to the abounded house. I climbed over the railing and walk up to path. When I got to front door I just walk in. I sneak into Kaname room slowly opening his coffin. When it was open he was not there. I look confuse then I felt a pair of cold hand around my eyes. I grab whoever it was and flip them over my shoulder. I when I got better lighting I notice it was Kaname. My first reaction was a smirk.

"Wow the Prince of The Night got take down by a girl." I said as I over to him.

"Well I didn't we were sparing." Kaname said as he got up.

I just smile and kiss him. "I miss you." I said in sad tone as I bury my face into his chest.

"I miss you too, Zero." Kaname said as he kisses me on top of my head.

"I'm nervous meeting your parents." I stated as I look into his wine red eyes.

"They're going to love you; with your beautiful tattoo, you're shinning silver hair, and your bright lavender eyes." Kaname stated as he hold me. I wish we can stay this way forever.

**A/N: End scene whew that took me way. Hope you like it. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for reading this fanfic. **

One Week, Day two:

Zero Pov:

God I never been bored in my life being back in school is the worst feeling in the world. Stupid Ichiru barging in my room drawing up my blinds telling that I would be late. As I sit in my math class looking out my window thinking what Kaname is doing.

"ZERO! Will you please come here and help me figure out this math problem since you have been doing nothing but staring in and out space." My teacher shouts at me. The problem on the board was a joke it only took me a few second to figure it out. My teacher was left flabbergast because this entire section was supposed to be the hardest of them all and here I'm showing this just a piece of cake.

"Can I go back to my seat?" I ask with smirk on my face. Normally I never put effort in my work since I don't make the other student's look like idiotic. Maybe this should shut up my class because they never shut up.

"Zero, can you please stay class." My teacher asks as she continues with the lesson and giving us the assignment. When the bell rang the entire student pack and left the class. I sigh as face my teacher my guess that why never apply in class and she going to compare me to my younger twin. That really pisses me off.

"Zero, why do you never apply yourself in my class?" She asks.

"I hate this class along with my classmate. They probably put plastic bag over their heads. When I see their face it makes me want punch their teeth. The only reason didn't lose my cool because I fear getting suspend from school because this seniors year and if I get in a fight I can kiss that diploma good-bye." I answer her question a left for my next class. Technically this my free hour so I went to gym room. I did a quick warm up before I start to spare with punching bag. There is no one in the workout room. I start to give blows to the dummy. I focus all my angry in the dummy slowly chain was breaking when I give the final blow to the dummy it fly's across the room.

"My dear, Zero, what great strength do you have." Kaito said as he lean against the window frame.

"What do you, Kaito?" I said as wipe the sweat off my face.

"I'm just looking for sparring partner." Kaito said in a clam tone as strained he up.

"Fine but not going easy on you, Kaito, even though you're my godfather best student beside me." I said with smirk. As I prepare for are first around start.

I throw the first punch. Kaito blocked it. I did a quick one step try to put Kaito in corner. Kaito was probably thinking what I was trying to do. So he tries get off me off balance by kicking my feet. I quickly grab his shoulder took off from the ground holding myself up the air. I swing backward hitting his back with my heels of my back knocking Kaito frontward. I quickly got on top him pin him.

"You lost, Kaito." I said with smirk on my face as I got off Kaito. Kaito just hang his head in shame.

The rest the day was nothing important. When I got home my mom was wearing a frown when I look at her I realized that were I get my frown from.

"I got called from your school." My mom said as walk towards me "why did you didn't tell me you hate your class we could put in your sister class." My mom asks as she looks in my eyes.

"I didn't want knock off, Ichiru, pedestal of being Miss. Know-it-all." I said as I try to escape from her glares.

"We will talk with your father." My mother stated as she walk back to kitchen.

After dinner my parents made decision to bump me up to different level math. When my parents and my twin sister went to bed I sneak out. Ride my bike all the way to Kaname's house. When I arrive to his house he was already for me.

"Should you be in bed?" He asks as he walks down to meet me.

"Should you be drinking my blood?" I said with smirk getting off my bike.

"Hahaha" Kaname dryly laugh as he took me into his arm which is the best feeling ever.

"Why do you smell like men sweat?" Kaname as he pulls me away.

"I was training with an old friend. Is the Prince Kaname getting jealous over mortal man?" I said put my hands on my hips.

"No I just don't like thought a mortal man taking my future wife." Kaname stated as he kiss me on my lips.

"I'm flatter that you see already as your wife. Plus Kaito just a friend so doesn't worry about him." I stated as kiss his lips for reassure himself. "We should head inside I'm getting cold." I said as head inside in his house.

"Beside this Kaito person how was your day?" Kaname asks as we head into the house.

"My parents found out about my class and that I hate everyone in class." I stated in very dull tone as I land on the couch.

"Well that sucks." Kaname stated as he lay beside me.

We lay together until it was time for me to go.

**A/N: Thank you reading this fanfic and please review and sorry for making this a little longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for reading "Vampire Kisses" sorry for updating soon.**

**/**

Week One, Day Three:

Zero Pov:

I can't believe what my mom is doing to me right now. She is dragging to a hair salon because for wedding for one of my mom co-workers. I mean sure I love my mom to death and I mean to death as she push me out of the car.

"Come on, Zero, don't be stubborn girl we'll get in and get out. If Ichiru can do you should have no problem get a small cut." My mom shouted as she pushes me into the front of the salon.

"There is a big difference between Ichiru and me. She gets her done professionally while let my hair grow out and then I cut my self." I shout as I grip to the hinges of the doors.

"Zero we are already late for the wedding and you're the last person to get a haircut. Plus your father said if you are a good girl maybe he consider you piercing your ears." My mom said as she finally pulls me in the salon. I gave in knowing what I can have if did this stupid haircut. I mean sure I have one of my ears pierce but want to finish the deal with other one. I close my eyes as she cut my hair I ask for bob cut. It feels so weird with short hair.

Once we got to church. We took the middle row and dear it was the boring church reception all I can think how I would do my wedding. Probably the first I'll change is the wedding the dress that the bride is wearing it is a strapless and ball gown. I'll keep the strapless but change the color the primary color is black and secondary color is silver and husband will be Kaname which is not a big shocker. The church might be in Romanian for Kaname. Maybe the wedding will held around winter season at night.

After wedding reception we went at dining hall which was fine. All I did is picking at my food. Until hear music I saw the bride and groom do their first dance. After the first the dance everyone join into dance and already see Ichiru dancing with blonde hair teenage boy which I kept a close eye on her. Half way through party I was surprise to Kaito.

"What brings you to this party, Kaito" I ask as he took his seat next to me.

"My dad is the one of the best man so drag me along and you." Kaito replay as look at my hair.

"My mom works with the bride so she drags me along with the rest of the family. By the way why are you staring at my hair?" I ask Kaito when he just starts at my hair.

"Your hair is short I never seen you with short you always keep short no matter what." Kaito said as he took my hand.

"Well my mom said you need a haircut for the wedding. Then she bribes me with a second piercing on my ear." I answer to Kaito former question as lead me to dance floor.

"How is your dad coping with the lost?" I ask as he led me to dance in the waltz.

"He is getting better every day." Kaito replay as he pulls me in a little closer. Kaito's mom dies from breast cancer but she fought. Kaito was only his preteens when she dies. I was only Kaito friend after the funeral and after that we were inseparable we took class together. We slowly drift apart we transfer to another school and I met Yuuki and Kaname. Then he transfers back to my school. Lately he tries to bump his statues from friends to girlfriend to boyfriend. I kept turning him down. Telling him I have boyfriend then he turn around as jokes like is he the Count.

When the music ends we separated. I walk back to my table with the rest of my family. After the party I could think how close Kaito was to me, and how much hope he has to be his girl.

/

A/N: Thank you for reading. Sorry for being short and shout out for sasunaru22fy and Lovinbee92. Please review and sorry there will be love triangle between KanameZeroKaito.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Sorry for updating soon dealing with finals. I hope you like this chapter.

/

Zero Point of View:

One Week Day Five

"Man that wedding night mess with my mind here I thought Kaito like me." I thought as I sat in my math class.

"Zero, are you done with your final?" my teacher asks as she taps on my desk.

"Yea" I replay as I hand me my paper. I pull out my book and I started to read as I try to ignore my other classmate. Then I started to think what I'm going with my summer besides going to college. Well I still need to meet Kaname's parents and it's only the first week.

I put my book down as I slump over my desk as slowly started to fall to sleep. When I'm about to fall asleep the bell ring I sigh as I grab my bag heading to my next class. I keep thinking what is Kaname doing maybe he is sleeping or maybe watching me it's cloudy he can walk out in the daylight.

I found Yuuki waiting for me next class which was Psychology. I hate this class well scratch that I hate the teacher. The main reason why is that witch had changes my note style because she thought it wasn't effective because they are always scattering in my notebook. So I put up with it because she grade my notes and it's not the way she like she will dock points off on my grade. I just zone out when she said good morning I hate morning she just doing this to piss me off. The only two things good about this class is that Yuuki is in this class and we are studying the Milligram's study which I love because it show how easy a person can break under authority power.

Plus this class was easy for me so when Yuuki needs help she talks to me. To be honest I miss spending time with her because I spending time with Kaname and worry about his parent's and dealing with Kaito. Maybe I should spend a day with her soon and maybe invite Ichiru get her out the house because all she does sit in her room and study.

With that thought I need work the paper that my English teacher assigned over the weekend. Oh well I can put to next weekend since only takes only two minutes to type and edit.

"Hey Zero, what are you thinking?" Yuuki asks as she snaps me back into reality.

"O' nothing…well I was thinking we don't hang out like we use to." I said as I look into her eye. Yuuki's eyes look a lot like Kaname eye color.

The class passes by so fast. I jump when the bell rang. I need talk to Kaito about the whole dance order deal, and if he thinks there is something between us. I look for in the weight room where he was training.

"Hey isn't my favorite sparring partner." Kaito said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah here I'm. Hey Kaito I want talk to you about the whole dance at the wedding." I said as walk to him.

"Yeah what about?" Kaito asks as he gave one good blow at the punching bag.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" I ask as I catch the bag.

"No…You're my best friends, Zero, I don't want ruined our great friendship, are partnership and plus your god father will have my head along with my belt." Kaito said with a little laugh.

"Oh I was making sure because at the wedding I thought you were actually hitting on me." I said with a smile giggle fit.

"Alright I was making sure if I was not going crazy." I said I walk out the weight room.

Kaito POV:

As I saw Zero leaving the weight room all I could thing how beautiful she was at the wedding night with her short silver hair, along blooming tattoo on her neck, and her sliver ears rings. I know is stupid for having this stupid crush on her.

Zero POV:

I left the weight room heading to classes, and the rest flew day passed by. When I got home I saw a little black rose waiting on my front door. I smile and took rose and head my room. I drop my backpack on the floor looking at beautiful rose. I really miss out Kaname right know he must be sleeping. I have to wait or sunset so I have to see him.

"Zero, dinners are ready!" my mom shouted from the kitchen. I sigh as head down stairs as I start head maybe I should introduce Kaname to Yuuki; I mean she is my closet friend and Kaname is my boyfriend. I'll call Yuuki what she think about it and she said yes I'll have to Kaname about it. That all I could think about.

"Zero, are you alright? All you have been doing is playing with your food." My dad said as place fork and knife on the five o' clock position.

"No I'm fine I was just thinking about the year whine down. Oh Mom can I call Yuuki it's about Psychology that we are doing." I ask as I got off my chair.

"Sure" She said.

"Thanks" I reply.

I ran to my room. I grab my phone and start dialing her number all I heard busy ring tone. The she pick up.

"_Hello?" Yuuki ask._

"Hey this Zero." I said.

"_No this grandmother" Yuuki reply back with sarcastic tone. I laugh a bit._

"_Don't use that tone on me or you won't meet my boyfriend." I said waiting for her reaction. _

"_I'M SORRY, ZERO, DON'T DO THIS ME I REALLY WANT TO SEE HIMBECAUSE YOU ALWAYS TALK ABOUT HIM AND I WANT TO SEE HIM!" Yuuki was shouting over the phone hurting my ears._

"Alright I forgive you." I said with my smile.

"_Thank you when do I meet him?" Yuuki asks in a curious tone._

"I have to ask him." I said as lie on my bed.

"_Alright call me when you know more." Yuuki said as she hangs up._

All I could do is smile about my little friend reaction about meeting my boyfriend. I knowing hope Kaname is on his best behavior. I start to do my homework until sunset that's when snuck out my home to meet Kaname.

I climb over the steel gate and snuck into his room. I peek into his coffin seeing him sleeping; I poke him on the face to wake him up. I saw his eyes open up.

"Good morning sleepily head." I said with a smile.

"Good morning to you my silver hair princess." Kaname said with a smile "How was your day?"

"Same thank you for the rose." I said with smile.

"I hope you like the rose." Kaname said with love in his eyes.

"I was thinking maybe you can meet one of my friends on the weekend?" I said waiting for reaction.

"I love to," Kaname replay and with his arm around my waist.

All I could do is smile.

**/**

**AN: Thank you for the patient for is chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for taking so long for updating and not giving thanks to Lovinbee92 and BaraKiryuHuntress for your review. **

**/**

One Week, Day Six

Kaname POV:

This will be my first time that I'll have met another human beside Zero. So before meeting them I should eat so I won't be too hungry for blood. I'm barely hanging on when it comes to Zero's blood and the fact she willing give her blood to me. I truly love Zero for radiating beauty her is far from unique it's rare when I first saw her I thought it was wig, but when I ran fingers it was real. Then her eyes are hypnotic almost unreal. To be honest I'm luckiest vampire in world to find someone like Zero her personality screamed 'don't mess with me', but when she with me she relax and submission. I just play it off with smile and went to pick up Zero and her close friend that she talking about.

Zero POV:

I look at myself in mirror working with my hair.

"Your hair be can't possibly more messier than it's already." Ichiru stated as she lean on my door frame.

"Will, Ichiru, no one asks for your opinion when it comes to my hair. Plus I'm not trying to please you; so back off." I said as I fix my new earing. I heard a knock coming front door.

"I got it!" My mother shouted as finish the last touch on my checks.

"Zero, who the hell is this man!" My mother shouted when I heard that I throw on knee length converse and race downstairs, and I saw Kaname at the door.

"I can explain later; okay bye." I said as I grab his arm we head to his car.

I took a deep breathe I know have a lot explanation to do with my parents.

"I'm sorry." That was the first thing that Kaname said to break the tension. Now this making me feels guilty about not telling my parents about Kaname.

"It's not your fault, Kaname." I smile giving him a kiss on the check.

"Know come on we need pick up Yuuki." I said as put on my seatbelt, Kaname smile and started the car. I gave him the direction to Yuuki's house.

When we got to Yuuki's house I got out of the car, and head to house I barely knock the door on the door I was tackle hug by Yuuki.

"Make sure you bring, Yuuki, home safe." Mr. Cross said as he was at the door. I just nodded as we head to Kaname's car.

"You must be, Kaname, I'm Yuuki and Zero best friends too." Yuuki said as she took her seat in his car.

We head to local restaurant to eat; I hope Kaname already ate so he is to hungry. When we sat down Yuuki pulls out of her purse a list and fake glass and put on her glass and took sip of her ice water.

"I will be conducting a few Q&A's to you to see if worthy to Zero." Yuuki said as are waiter appear. Giving us the menu I look through it as Yuuki gave the first question.

"Where are you from?" Yuuki asks as she looks through the menu.

"I was born in Romania" Kaname answer in heartbeat.

"That explains your accent." Yuuki said as she fixes her fake glasses; Kaname smile.

"How would you descried Zero?" Yuuki ask as our waiter appears again.

"What would you like, Miss?" The waiter asks looking at me.

"I'll take Chicken Alfredo and can I have no garlic." I said as give my menu back.

"What about you, Sir?" He asks as he looks at Kaname.

"I'll take median well steak." Kaname said "How I descried Zero is like a rose she can be a little jagged like the thorns on the rose, but inside she is soft like petals on the rose." Kaname had smirk on his face because I was blushing.

Yuuki nodded "You, Miss, what do you like to order?"

"I'll take lamb." Yuuki said as she wrote in her list.

"Alright here is the biggest question have you consider having kids?" Yuuki ask with poker face while Kaname and I turn red. The meals arrive but we have small talk. After the meal we order dessert.

"So what is your answer, Kaname?" Yuuki ask as she took off her glasses trying to be serious.

"Children are big responsibility between us so my plan is to wait for a while. When Zero and I are stable and we can stand on our own and if, Zero, is ready?" Kaname answer with small smile.

Yuuki gave him a smile "I think he is a keeper, Zero."

To be honest I know Yuuki would love Kaname. Know the question can we survive against my parents and my twin sister.

**/**

**AN: Thank you for reading ; make sure you review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Finally I get top update **_**Vampire Kisses **_**I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story but back to story where Zero and Kaname must Zero's Parents. I want to thank all my supporters.**

**/**

Week one and Day seven

Zero POV:

After dinner with Yuuki and dropping her off Kaname and I drove back to his house. I fall on Kaname's sofa thinking how can I explain this to my parents I mean can explain that I'm dating, but how I'm going explain his 'allergic reaction to garlic' or his sensitive's skin to sun and his appetite for raw meat.

"You worry too much, Zero." Kaname stated as he ran his hands over my hair. I took a big sigh.

"If you want to meet my parents then you have to meet my twin and my god father, Kaname." I state as I slowly fall asleep due to him brushing my hair through his hands.

"I'll be prepared whatever your parents throw at me. All I care for s that they accepted me as part the family and I can still go out with you on those nice winter strolls you like to do." Kaname said with a smile on his face.

"Alright you ask for let me talk to my parents to set up a time when you can come over, but I can guess you want come over after sunsets." I said with smile on my face.

"You know me so well, Honey, but I have to take you home. So your parents don't have to worry too much, and call the police on me." Kaname said with chuckle in his voice as he kisses me on my forehead.

"Fine, but you have to carry me because I don't want walk." I whine as hold my arms out so Kaname carry me to his car. It was short visited to his house, but it was nice visited.

When we got back to my home the lights were still on in the living room. I gave Kaname a kiss goodbye.

"I'll call you if I survive and what day you can come over to meet my family. I'll make sure to tell my mom your 'allergic reaction to garlic'." I said as I got of his car and closing the door. Kaname just gave me a smile.

When I enter my home both my parents were waiting for me.

"Hi, Mom and Dad, I didn't know you're still awake." I said with quite voice so it doesn't wake up Ichiru.

"We will take talk about your punishment tomorrow but right now I'm happy you came safe." My mom said as she kisses me good night so did my dad. I took a big sigh and head to my room and crash on my bed and let sleeps consume me.

Moring time:

Sun came to soon when I pull my covers over my head. When I open my eyes again I got good dose of sun light in my eyes thanks to Ichiru.

"Mom wants you up, Zero." Ichiru stated as she leave my room. I got make a note to kill Ichiru later. I got of my bed and head downstairs to gets some breakfast. The air is less tense than it was last night.

I took my seat next Ichiru and enjoy my cereal. Until my dad spoken "What is his name?"

"His name is Kaname Kuran." I said keep a calm tone.

"How old is he?" He reputed back.

"He is twenty years old." I stated.

"What does he do for a living?" He asks.

"He is an artist." I reply back.

"Where is he from?" Dad spoke again.

"He is from well his origin is from Romanian, but half Japanese because of his mother side of the family." I replay back.

"Education," My mother asks as she butt in the conversation.

"Master Degree." I responded to my mother.

"When can we meet him?" Dad asks.

"At any time, but he prefers around the night time. It's easier for him to go outside." I lied.

"Wow, the why you descried him makes him sound like a vampire." My twin sister said as she took a bit of her toast. I rolled my eyes.

"Dinners meet up sounds nice. I'll invite Yagari he loves to meet him. Tell him come around seven." My mother stated as she went to the telephone and starts to call Yagari. I took big sigh.

I went back to my room and grab my cellphone and start to call Kaname. All I can hear is the busy tone until I heard a sleepy voice.

"Hello?" I know this was Kaname.

"Hey, Kaname, sorry for waking you so early, but I got news for you." I said with a smile with my face.

"What can it be, Zero?" He asks.

"My parents do want to meet you tonight. So are you free tonight?" I ask as I pace in my room waiting for his answer.

"I'm always free for you, Zero. What time do you want me to come around?" He asks.

"My mom wants you here around seven." I answer.

"Alright I'll see you at seven then my dear." He replies.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you too." He replays.

Seven o' clock pm:

There was already knock at the door it must Yagari. When I open the door it was Kaname with flowers I gave him a smile and quick kiss on the checks as I took the flowers to the dining room. Where there was a nice vase I can place them in. When I came back to get Kaname I already see my twin sister talking to him. That right there was end of me who knows what stories Ichiru told Kaname. Then there was second knock on the door this time it was Yagari who pick me up.

"You grow up so much, Zero. Where is your twin sister?" Yagari said as he place me down looking for Ichiru. Then when he enter the living room he turn a little pale as he saw Kaname talking to my mother.

"Yagari, I'm so glad you could make it to this nice dinner." My mother stated as she dress to Kaname attention to Yagari then turn around Kaname and he too turn pale. This made me a little nervous already.

Then the buzzer went off making me jump.

"Oh, it must turkey that I cook for tonight." My mother said as she dash to kitchen to get the turkey out the oven.

"I hope you love turkey, Kaname and Yagari." My mother shouted from the kitchen.

"It will fine." Both Kaname and Yagari reply in unison looking each with glare.

We all sat down at the table Yagari was sitting across of Kaname this can only go south from here.

"So tell me blood-mean Kaname how did you meet one of my god daughters?" Yagari ask as he reaches for bread roll.

"Well I meet Zero when she was entering my home last Halloween night." Kaname replay kindly to Yagari question.

"I see." Yagari answer back.

The rest of dinner night went painful slow and Kaname was right my parents love Ichiru is okay with him but Yagari was still in the air with him. I forgot Yagari used to be a vampire hunter but he retired when Ichiru and I were born. The reason he stop hunting is that if anything bad happen to our parents he can take care of use, but know when he found out that I'm dating a vampire it broke Yagari heart he must know about Kaname past life. I think Yagari is okay of me dating Kaname I mean he does care about my happiness right?

I wait for Kaname to be at his home so I could call him. After thirty minutes I called him.

"How did you thin dinner went." I ask waiting for his replay.

"I think well." Kaname replay back.

"So you're not mad at me for not telling you that my godfather was vampire hunter." I said as crawl into a ball.

"It's not your fault, Zero, I'll always love you and nothing will change that at all." Kaname said. All I could do is smile.

"Good night my silver hair princess." Kaname said.

"Night my dark hair prince." I said as I hang up the phone.

**/**

**AN: Hope you like this chapter of **_**Vampire Kisses**_.


End file.
